Surprising news
by H6p8gv
Summary: Sophie and Charlie are visiting her father when she tells Charlie some surprising news


I would like to thank my wonderful beta hippogriff-tamer for all her help with the story. There will be two more one shots also related to this

The sun was setting as Sophie sauntered into the living room. Her father, Gordon, was sitting in his favorite chair by the window with a book in his hand. He put it down upon hearing his daughter.

"Hi daddy," she said smiling.

He smiled back. "Hi sweetie, you look nice." She was wearing blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt.

Sophie sat down on the chair across from him. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." That was always her answer to him. He was wearing frayed blue jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Are you and Charlie going to the fireworks?" he asked. Every year the town held a celebration for the Fourth of July.

Sophie nodded. She and Charlie were visiting Gordon for a few days. "He's never been to a Fourth of July celebration before and I thought that he'd enjoy it."

"I'm sure he will. Is there another reason why you want to go? You haven't been to the celebration in a few years…"

"No," she answered quickly.

His smile grew. "I knew it!"

She feigned innocent. "Knew what?"

"You're hiding something. You've had that same soft smile on your face the last few days that your mother used to have when she had a secret."

"I do?"

Gordon nodded. Sophie sighed as her right hand moved to her stomach. She marveled at how observant her father could be. "Charlie doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Charlie asked, coming into the room. He was wearing khaki shorts and white t-shirt.

"About all the carnival type games that the town sets up at the celebration," Sophie answered.

Charlie furrowed his brow but said nothing.

Sophie looked at the wall clock. "We should get going."

Gordon shook his head. "Do you have the blanket?"

"Um no," Sophie said.

Gordon stood. "I'll get…"

"No, I'll get it," Charlie said. "Gordon you should rest after your company's baseball game earlier."

"I still can't believe we lost," Gordon said. He worked for an insurance company and every year they would play a game against their rival every year for Independence Day.

"You played great, daddy," Sophie told him.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Where's the blanket?" Charlie asked.

Sophie turned to him. "In the hall closet."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he told them.

"Well, I'm glad to see my future son-in-law is so well behaved."

"Don't worry if he steps out of line I'll tell him."

Gordon kissed her temple affectionately. "That's my girl."

o-o-o-o-

Sophie greeted a few acquaintances as she and Charlie made their way to the grassy field for the fireworks. Tents were set up in a section off to the side offering games and food. Charlie began to unfold the brown blanket they had brought when a dizzy spell hit Sophie. Charlie immediately dropped what he was doing and gently placed his hands on her shoulder to anchor her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

Sophie steadied herself. "Yeah, must be the heat.

Charlie smoothed out the blanket. "Here, sit. I'll go get something to drink."

Sophie nodded her head as she sat down. Charlie left, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of water. He handed it to her. She uncapped it and drank.

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah, Thanks for the water."

He took a sip of hers. "You're welcome."

The Star Spangled Banner began to play from a small stage in front of them signaling that the fireworks would be starting. Sophie and Charlie lay back on the blanket, looking up as the first firework set shot off. Charlie was wowed by the bright colors. This was one

experience he couldn't get in London. He looked over to see if Sophie was enjoying the display in front of them. She was staring at the sky but didn't seem to be seeing them. When the music broke, Charlie propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Sophie. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

She turned to him. "Yeah."

"You seem preoccupied with something and you've never dizzy like that before."

She bit her lip. "Charlie, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just tell me," he said, worried. "Are you sick? Is it something with your dad?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, interrupting him.

Charlie's eyes widened. That was the last thing he'd expected. "How?" he managed after several minutes.

"Remember when I was sick and on antibiotics a few months ago?"

He nodded. Sophie had a bad cold around Easter.

"And remember that passion filled night we had after I felt better?" Sophie and Charlie were talking while cleaning up in the kitchen before bed one night when the conversation turned flirtatious. One thing led to another and they made it to the bedroom earlier then anticipated, leaving a few things undone until the next morning.

"Yes."

"Well, the antibiotics were still in my system and the doctor told me that they can affect the effectiveness of the pill making it easier to conceive."

A new song played and a second set of fireworks were shot off. Charlie lay back down as he absorbed the information.

"So we're really going to have a baby!" he whispered when the song ended.

"Yes. In about five and a half months. I know we weren't planning on having children so soon but..." she ceased speaking as Charlie tentatively reached out and touched her stomach. Sophie placed her hand over his thinking his gesture was a good sign. He twined their fingers together.

Sophie looked over at him. "Are _you_ okay?

"Truthfully I'm still in shock."

"I understand, I'm still in shock myself. Plus I've been worrying about how to tell you. Claire told me to just say it." A few more bangs sounded as they were bathed in reds and blue colors.

"Gran knows?"

Sophie nodded. "Both she and my dad guessed. Dad confronted me earlier before we left."

"I'm sure Gran was ecstatic when you confirmed her suspicions."

Sophie nodded but realized he couldn't see as they were both staring at the sky. "Yes, she was."

He turned to look at her. "And your dad?"

"He seemed pretty happy at guessing correctly," she said, looking at him.

"We are lucky to have people like Gran and Gordon in our lives," Charlie mused more to himself than to Sophie.

"We are," Sophie agreed.

Charlie turned so he was facing her. "What happens now?"

She mimicked his move as a new batch of fireworks began. "For now lay back down we finish watching the fireworks and enjoy the rest of our visit with my dad."

"And later?"

"We'll take things day by day."


End file.
